


Waiting For Tomorrow

by Astris_C



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Gen, Waiting For Tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astris_C/pseuds/Astris_C
Summary: It hides in a ticket.





	

Strong wind hits the earth, a wind relentless like no other. Two stand at the bus stand, like a pair of posts; upright, firm, unmoving. The gust beats at their faces and whips their hair and clothes, but their unyielding expressions don't wear off. They watch the quiet road that led straight down, waiting.

A man arrives at the bus stop in an overcoat with a roller-suitcase. He presses his hat to his head to prevent it from flying off.

"Good day to you," he bows to them.

"Better be, there won't be another," Steel says.

Before he can reply, a bus pulls over at the stand. The door opens, and the man is about to board when he turns around. "This is the only bus. What are you waiting for, tomorrow?"

Sapphire's eyes twinkle with silent laughter. "That's right."

"Now don't be silly with me, I'm giving you some good advice. There won't be a next bus!"

"Neither will there be a next day, if you board that bus," says ever-resolute Steel.

"I'm sorry?"

"Hey, what are you waiting for?" the bus driver yells.

"I have to go."

"No you don't. You would have reached your destination ten days ago. But you have been keeping that day from coming."

"You have been keeping that day for ten days, by boarding that bus," says Sapphire.

"What then?"

"Tell the driver to leave," says Steel.

"What?"

"Do it."

The man leans in and speaks to the driver.

"I want you to... um, leave?"

The driver scoffs at him and the bus drives off, fading away as it goes.

"Now what?"

"I suppose you won't need that ticket anymore," says Steel.

The man looks at the ticket in his hand.

Sapphire smiles. "Set tomorrow free."

He lets go. It flutters off in the wind, never to come back.

Then the air goes still, and the sun shines more brightly. The bus stop is bustling with people, school children playing tag, and adults with their briefcases. The man has gone.

"What always comes but never comes, Steel?"

Steel is quiet, and she answers her own question. "Tomorrow."

A curve forms from the corner of his lip. "Oh, but without us, tomorrow would never come and never come."


End file.
